Hermione's pain
by Campeones
Summary: Hermione might be the brightest witch of her age, but even the greatest witches get period cramps too.. A little bit HGxFW


**Author's note: I don't own the world of Harry Potter or Hermione of Fred or Grimmauld Place or period cramps.  
**

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, the back of her shirt stuck to her back, sweat dripping down her neck and forehead. She stared at the ceiling of 12 Grimmauld Place, clutching her belly and biting her bottom lip as her belly started to make loud noises again. She tried hard to make the noise stop by turning herself around and pushing her belly in her mattress.

Hermione growled as another pain sting went through her body and she buried her face in her pillow, her curly hair all over the white soft fabric. Hermione really didn't want to wake up Ginny, who she was sharing a room with in the quarter of the Order of the Phoenix, but she felt like she was going to scream her longs out. She tried to not think about the pain her belly went through she tried to think of other things.

She thought about why she was here, in Grimmauld Place and not the lovely, weird shaped Weasley-house, the Burrow. But the thought of the War she was soon going to face made her feel even worse so she tried to think of happy things instead.

One of the few things she liked about being at Grimmauld Place was seeing her old (and favorite, shht, don't tell McGonagall) teacher again. Professor Lupin was probably Hermione's favorite human being in the world, he was the male version of herself. She loved talking to him, real talking. Not the talking she did with Harry and Ron. She felt like she could really talk to him about everything, the War, Hogwarts, her parents, her school results, her problems and he was the only one who knew her biggest secrets. Hermione couldn't even tell her best friend, Ginny. No, only professor Lupin knew and Hermione knew that her secret was safe with him. Nobody needed to know who she fancied..

Another thing she liked about Grimmauld Place was Sirius Black. They might be totally different, him being an old prankster who never lost his shine and a murderer you know, she kind of started to take a liking towards her best friend's godfather. He once told her she reminded him of Lily Evans, when they were in school and he did help her with her schoolwork. He still rolled his eyes when he saw her sitting along in the living room reading a book she stole from the Weasley twins about Charms spells she wouldn't learn until her sixth year, but eventually he would sit beside her and tell her stories about the times he had to perform those spells in life-threatening situations, aka the First Wizarding War.

Another thing she was grateful for was getting to spent more time with her friends -and the Weasley twins. She loved seeing Harry again, she knew how awful his live s during the summer at 4 Privet Drive and she knew he loved being back in the magical world. She loved seeing Ginny again, even though she only hadn't seen her for two weeks, the two girls had hide the day Hermione arrived in Buckbeak's room and played with him while telling stories. The girls didn't come out until dinner.

But maybe most of all (even though she would never say it out loud) Hermione liked being at Grimmauld Place so she could be closer to the twins, one twin in particular..

After an hours of tossing and turning and growling and cramps, Hermione decided to get out of bed and head downstairs to make herself a big cup of tea. As she tiptoed out of her room she heard her stomach complaining about the movements she was making. Hermione tried to make as less noise as possible but you only understand how loud your day actions are when you do them in the middle of the night. She tried to not step on the cracking wood as she walked passed Mr and Mrs Weasley's dorm and walked to the stairs.

That's when Hermione decided that going down the stairs on your period (without a bra on!) was one of the worst things you could ever do. Every step hurt. Her breast felt so swollen, Hermione was afraid they might explode! She felt like she was carrying pumpkins with her instead of boobs.

As Hermione walked passed the portrait of Sirius' mother her belly started to make weird and loud noises again. Hermione grabbed her belly with both hands and quickened her pace. She really didn't want to wake up the bloody woman (and the rest of the house). She ran softly to the next staircase and ran downstairs taking two stairs at once.

When she finally arrived downstairs she went immediately to the kitchen. She took out a bag of cookies and started to heat up some water. While she let the water boil until it would be flaming hot she took some cookies from the bag and went to the living room want she sat down in the couch and put the cookies in front of her on the table.  
She felt new cramps forming in her belly going through her whole body, she cried as she grabbed her stomach and collapsed. She bit her lip to not let the tears stream down her face. He was the best friend of the boy who attract all kinds of dangerous situations and not once had tears left her eyes and now she was crying of some stupid period cramps? Hermione tried to lift her head but another float of cramps made her put her arms around her belly even harder and bit her lip until she taste her blood in her mouth.

One of the few things Hermione really hated was her period. She got her period when she was very young. At an age of twelve she already had her first bleeding. Hermione never really had pain with her period until her mother decided last winter that Hermione was -and I quote "becoming a grown up woman who would soon be getting the attention of young men and that's why we should look for something to make your periods more simple." In other words: something to not get you pregnant before an age of twenty..  
Hermione hated the day she and her mom went to go get the pill. That stupid little thing made all the pain on her period worse!

When Hermione entered the Wizard World at an age of twelve to go to her first year at Hogwarts, one of the questions she wanted an answer to was: is there a spell to let my period disappear? The wizard world disappointed her when she found out her pureblood roommate did have periods too. She had really hoped that a simple spell would just make it all go away. She hated everything about it! The bleeding, the pain, the smell, the fact that she had to lay down on her bed and hope she could get in her jeans that way (waggle, waggle, jump, jump), the way her belly was singing awful loud songs without her permission, the fact that it happened every bloody month all over again!

Hermione didn't understand why it needed to happen every month. Why couldn't she just bleed for one day instead of five? Or why couldn't Mother Nature just send her a letter by owl, congratulate her with not getting pregnant this month? Hermione really didn't understand.

Hermione had no idea how long she had been sitting like that. Her elbow's resting on her knees and her face in her hands. Her tea would be ice cold now and she hadn't touched her cookies since putting them on the table. Her tears had finally dried but the cramps were still painful.  
She hadn't heard him enter, hell she hadn't even heard him stand on the creaking beams, she hadn't even heard him when he almost fell of the stairs.

She only noticed him when he finally said something.  
'Hermione?' She didn't recognize his voice at first. She looked up from her hand and carefully looked at him. His flaming red hair fell in his eyes and he looked tired. Sleep still standing in his eyes, he stared at Hermione. Hermione made great effort not letting her eyes slip from his face to the part underneath it. At first she hadn't noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt (not that she minded).

When the oldest of the twins looked at the petite girl in front of him. He was still feeling sleepy until he noticed her read eyes and the trail of tears on her cheeks. He was suddenly wide awake and walked to her. He sat down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. He felt her tense as he touched her forehead.  
'What's wrong, Hermione?' he asked softly. Hermione tried to smiled as she wiped away the tears from her cheek. She didn't want him to know, she didn't want him to see her in her most female and ugliest way. She wanted him to go back upstairs, get in his bed and forget he saw her like this. But she also wanted him to stay her and sit next to her and make her tea and make sure she feels okay and then walk her to her room and then wait outside her room and listen to make sure she was sleeping again.  
Hermione signed, he would probably choose the first option.

Fred looked from the young girl to the cookies on the table to the young girl again. When he watched her face again he saw her closing her eyes tightly and biting her lip. Her hand went to her stomach and pressed it hard. That's when it hit him. He might only have one sister, who he didn't see much during school but her recognized period cramps when he saw them happening. He didn't really know what to do, Ginny never let anyone come near her when having cramps but he couldn't let the poor girl alone, sitting in the cold living room.

'You want tea?' he asked softly. Hermione opened her eyes but still bit her lip as she nodded. She tried to stand up from her seat but Fred pushed her softly into the couch again. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, making tea and getting cookies for his cold, ill friend. Fred didn't want to think about it, but he realized that he finally could get some alone time with the young girl who have seemed to have transformed from a little schoolgirl into a beautiful young woman just over two weeks of not being around him. He didn't understand what happened to him when he saw Hermione again a few weeks ago when she arrived in Grimmauld Place. Fred had never before noticed her sweet big eyes or her cute laugh. Or the way she smiled at him and his brother when she saw them doing something she wouldn't have agreed on if they were at school. Hell he never noticed how beautiful she looked. Even with tears streaming down her face, her curly hair falling in her eyes, her eyes red from crying and her silly bear pajama she still was one of the prettiest creatures he had ever had the pleasure to meet.

When her tea was ready he went back to the living room. He saw Hermione hanging on the couch, taking great effort to keep her eyes open when she saw him coming back from the kitchen. Fred smiled as he put the tea on the table next to the cookies. When he heard her moan in pain again he watched her carefully. He went to one of the closets, hoping he would find a blanket for Hermione. When he finally found one he went over to the couch and sat next to Hermione.

Hermione watched his every move as he laid himself behind her on the couch against the pillows and took her gently in his arms. She didn't do anything to stop him. He laid her head against his bare chest and sneaked his legs around hers as he pulled her as close to him as possible. Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as he threw the blanket over both of their bodies, making sure Hermione was feeling warm.  
Hermione smiled into his chest. This was better than option two.

* * *

I would like to ask you to review this one shot. This is my first fanfic since my writer's block three years ago so I would really like to know what you guys are thinking.  
Btw; English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there are faults in the story :(

Hope you enjoyed the story a bit (:

Love, Lynn


End file.
